


ribs

by saintsofgames



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Jealousy, Killing, M/M, Murder, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsofgames/pseuds/saintsofgames
Summary: Bad loves his Skeppy. He won't let anyone get in the way of that.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 9
Kudos: 120





	ribs

**Author's Note:**

> 3am idea. i haven't edited this at all. and I'm not planning to. sorry in advance. happy reading, dears.

warm, warm, warm. his hands were so warm, and wet, covered in the thick substance. he could smell it in the air and taste it on his tongue. it was a sudden decision, after he had a small mental dive. his insecurities and doubts about skeppys love for him. he noticed, recently, finn was spending a little too much time with his dear muffin. and bad didn't like that one bit. so, after some consideration, he decided to do something about it. there was a tinge of regret. he liked finn. his personality was bearable. but the rage that consumed him, seeing the loving look the man gave skeppy, he just couldn't take it. he looked down at the mess he had made. the guts strewn across the grass. the torn flesh. his sharp sword. the void that was left in his friends eyes. the blood had gone cold. he flexed his hands, flakes of it falling off. it was dried under his fingernails.  
"what a mess." he said to himself, a light chuckle following.  
when he got back home, thankfully, his precious diamond was still asleep. after disposing his bloody clothes in the garbage, and using his quiet demon prowess, he softly trudged up the stairs to his shared bedroom. skeppy slept soundly. he lifted the covers gently and slotted himself behind the man, carefully wrapping his tail around his waist. he studied him. his soft, fluffy hair, that he wished he could drown in. the small shiny diamonds that were scattered across his cheeks. his thick eyebrows and smooth lips. his smooth tanned skin. he thought about how the boy might look on the inside. surely, just as beautiful. he thought about how his skeppy might look with no guts and a gash across his neck. truly dazzling, a wonderful sight he yearned for. how he wishes he could just crawl inside of his lovers ribcage and stay there forever. perfectly content. his claws tightened where they gripped skeppy. he stirred, and bad quickly softened his grip. of course, he would never do such a thing. his outside beauty was enough, for now. plus, if the man was dead, he wouldn't be able to admire him anymore. and a life without his diamond was no life worth living. with thoughts of how comforted and safe he'd feel, curled inside of his one love, he drifted off into the abyss of sleep, where dreams of more bloodshed awaited him.

**Author's Note:**

> i love kudos and/or comments.


End file.
